The invention relates to a method that is used to control a motor vehicle drive having an automatically activated clutch, an automated transmission, a transmission actuator and an electronic drive controller. In addition, such a motor vehicle drive is provided that is to be controlled using this method.
The basic configuration of a motor vehicle drive with an automatically activated clutch is described in the specialist book Kraftfahrzeugtechnik [Motor vehicle technology], Verlag [publishing house] Europa-Lehrmittel, 26th Edition, 1999, pp. 392-393.
The precise conversion, by a clutch position controller, of a clutch position that is predefined by the control system is very important for a high-quality automated transmission. The main quality criteria in this context are a small interruption in the traction force and the avoidance of disruptive jolting of the vehicle during gear-shift operations.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for controlling a motor vehicle drive such that the quality criteria mentioned above are fulfilled. It is also an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle drive that can be controlled using the method.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for controlling a motor vehicle drive, that includes steps of: providing a motor vehicle drive having an automatically activated clutch, an automatic transmission, a transmission actuator, and an electronic drive controller; providing control signals that are used to set a set point; through an interface, transmitting the control signals from a superordinate controller to a subordinate position controller for a clutch; through the interface, transmitting an actual position signal from the subordinate position controller to the superordinate controller; providing a feedback message that is used to optimize a controlling quality as a function of a respective travel situation; and through the interface, transmitting the feedback message from the superordinate controller to the subordinate position controller.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the method includes a step of dynamically and individually matching a control operation for a clutch position of the clutch to the respective travel situation.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, the method includes a step of using the controlled quantity that has been optimized in order to define different priorities for dynamics of a controlling operation.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the method includes a step of using the controlled quantity that has been optimized in order to define different priorities for a steady-state precision of a controlling operation.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the method includes a step of using the controlled quantity that has been optimized to define a permitted magnitude of controlling overshoots.
In accordance with a further added mode of the invention, the method includes a step of using the superordinate controller to coordinate control operations of the motor vehicle drive for predefined travel situations.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a motor vehicle drive, that includes: an automatically activated clutch; an automatic transmission; a transmission actuator; an electronic drive controller that includes a superordinate controller and a subordinate position controller for the clutch; and an interface that is provided between the superordinate controller and the subordinate position controller. The interface is provided for exchanging control signals and status signals that are used to optimize a controlling quality as a function of a respective travel situation.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided: an actuator control system that is connected to the superordinate controller by the interface; a transmission controller; and data lines connecting the actuator control system to the transmission controller.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is provided a gear-shift-strategy-defining circuit having an input that is connected to the transmission controller and an output that is connected to the superordinate controller.
Some advantages of the invention are, in particular, that all of the gear-shift operations are carried out promptly and without jolting, and that the expenditure necessary for this is low.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in Method for controlling a motor vehicle drive and motor vehicle drive controlled using said method, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.